dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Commandments
The Ten Commandments (十戒 Jikkai) are a group of ten Sacred Gears forged during the times of the Old Testament by Moises through the powers of the God of the Bible. These ten Sacred Gears were forged through an error in the System and, thus, are ten individual bugs who are said that, when together, were able to shut down the System and, thus, destroy the universe. Due to this, after the original owners died, the ten were sealed inside the Dimensional Gap as a mean of securance. However, the post-war events had, eventually, released the seal placed on them Overview There are Ten Commandments, forged through the ten laws of the same name described in the Old Testament. Channeling the power of the God of the Bible, the man known as Moises gave forme to these ten laws through fourty years through an error present inside the System, and generated ten bugs through it. After sacrificing his own life to complete his magnum opus, he left the ten behind with the ten leaders of his people Using their powers, they conquered back the land of Canaan. However, God discovered the use of the human-made Sacred Gears, and sent his Angels, leaded by the Seraph Cassiel, to place seals on the ten weapons to assecure that, after the death of the current owners, they would be stores inside a vault space in the Dimensional Gap. The plan was a success, and the ten were eventually locked inside it, one by one. However, after the death of God and the chaotic post-war events, the seal used to lock the vault was broken and, after the destruction caused by the beast known as Trihexa, the vault itself crumbled to nothing and the Ten Commandments managed to reach Earth and find proper human hosts to them However, their existence was kept a secret to the other factions aside Heaven, due to their dangerous existence. This is because they were made through a flaw on the System, what means that it don't has power over them. Consequently, their powers are wild and uncontrollable, and, if the ten are united, they has sufficient power to destroy the System, such thing that would mean the end of the universe One of the Seraph, Raziel, started to send Angels to oversee the users of the Ten Commandments and protect them from any danger, as well as train them. Such operation was a secret to the rest of Heaven and the Angels sent disappeared without explanation or reason. Anael was one of these Angels, and was sent to protect and train Zachary White. However, the information about the Commandment's resurgence somehow leaked to the Underworld, as Dateth was sent to protect and train Zachary too Abilities Their multiple abilities are not, in any way, to be underestimated, and their power is listed from the first, the most powerful of them, to the tenth, the least. However, even the tenth's powers are greater than the powers of any other Gear and is worth to remember that the list only counts with the base power, not the power that can be achieved by the user. The first one, in list: # Supreme Crown - It has the form of a crown. It's abilities and user are unknown # Royal Slave - It is the eyes of the user itself. It's abilities and user are unknown # Vain Breaker - It has the form of a ring. It's abilities and user are unknown # Divine Time - It has the form of a clock. It's abilities and user are unknown # Honorful Slasher - It has the form of a katana. The Honorful Slasher don't has an instantaneous magical power, instead, he has a passive one: The katana is able to negate everything supernatural. As such, it gaves the user upper-hand in battles against any magical creature, and a minor wound made by it in one of them became a great injury in seconds. Also, it gaves him the ability to slash through any magical attack. It's current user is Blake Ezel # Grim Reaper - It has the form of a scythe. It's abilities and user are unknown # Burning Treachery - It has the form of a flame. It's abilities and user are unknown # Full Stealer - It has the form of a gauntlet. It's abilities and user are unknown # Truth Speaker - It has the form of a spear. It's abilities and user are unknown # Purgatory Blade - It has the form of a long sword. The Purgatory Blade has an unusual power: It it able to burn away the sins of the beings through the touch of it's blade, and, by doing this, burns the body in the proccess. The burning is equivalent to the magnitude of the committed sins. It's current user is Zachary White Gallery Sacred Gear - Purgatory Blade.png| Purgatory Blade Sacred Gear - Truth Speaker.jpg| Truth Speaker Sacred Gear - Honorful Slasher.png| Honorful Slasher Category:Penhaligon Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears